The Veloz Guide to Lovia
English | publisher = Veloz Travel Publishing | date = 20th July 2013 (Noble City, Lovia) | editions = One (1st) | genre = Travel guide | mediatype = Print (paperback) | pages = 206 | ratings = | previous = | next = The Veloz Guide to Brunant }} The Veloz Guide to Lovia is a travel guide to Lovia, published by Veloz Travel Publishing, a small subsidiary of the Veloz Group. It was written by travel journalists, Louise Moran, Jay Keller and Gabriella Anderson, and will be published on the 20th July 2013. The guide was written to inform visitors to Lovia about the things that there are to see and do in the country, as well as give reviews of Lovia's restaurants and accommodation. The authors *'Louise Moran' (Wrote the Sylvania and Oceana sections of this guide)- A Noble City resident by birth, Louise has spent countless summers exploring the forests and towns of Sylvania and Oceana, whose chapters she has written for this publication. Louise relished the chance to work on this guide, spending six months exploring Peace Island in an RV, where she managed to get lost in the Emerald Highlands, get a suntan at Charleston Beach and learn some Oceana. *'Jay Keller' (Wrote the Kings, Clymene and Seven sections of this guide)- Jay is a native of Newhaven and proud of it, and jumped at the chance to write about the state he loves so much! Whilst he thoroughly enjoyed rediscovering many attractions in his home city, what he loved most about researching the guide was having the chance to visit the fascinating islands of Clymene and Seven, and witness their endless natural beauty. *'Gabriella Anderson' (Wrote the Dining and Accommodation sections of this guide)- Gabriella started her career working as a pastry chef in a top Noble City restaurant, but became frustrated when she couldn't enjoy her delicious creations, so she decided to hit the road and review Lovia's top restaurants and hotels. For Gabriella, the highlight of the job was sampling delicious Chinese cuisine in Mandarin Village, however, with all the amazing food on offer, she struggled not to gain weight whilst on the road. Suggested itineraries We've added these itineraries to give you some ideas about how you can combine points of interest in Lovia and link them together into one vacation. Bear in mind that these itineraries act as guides only, and it's always best to plan your own itinerary. *'A Little Bit of Everything'- *'Exploring the Emerald Highlands'- After spending a couple of days in Noble City, soaking up its culture and history, take the Trans Sylvanian Railway to Clave Rock. Explore the village's beautiful park land, and if you're feeling active hire a bike and take a ride through some of Lovia's most scenic landscapes. Next travel deeper into the Emerald Highlands, visiting Castle Donia and Mount Emerald, located on the Sylvania-Oceana border. Finish your trip with either a visit to the capital of Oceana, Hurbanova, or some serious relaxation on Charleston Beach. *'Discovering Lovia's Cultural Heritage'- *'Clymene Odyssey'- Fly to Sofasi, and spend a few days here and its surrounding hamlets, including the suburb of Milerose, known as "Lovia's Playground". Next take the train to the village of Plains, with its beach and quiet farmland. Next on the itinerary is Cornwall, a small village that is very proud of its Cornish heritage. Enjoy a pasty or some chips on the beach and contemplate the serene ocean. Finally, return to Sofasi, and reward yourself with a few days in the resorts of Adoha and Ferguson Beach Village, after your intrepid adventures. *'Lovia's Best Beaches'- Things to see and do Here's our list of the best things to see and do in Lovia, from castles to courthouses and everything in between! Note that some attractions, such as governmental buildings closed to the public, and smaller shopping malls, have not been included on our list For your convenience, we have given each attraction listed a star rating of between one and three stars, as a general guideline- *1 star = Not a necessity if time strapped *2 stars = Worth a visit given time *3 stars = A definite must-see / worth a detour However, just because we've given an attraction a low rating, doesn't mean you shouldn't make the time to go and see it! Every traveler is different and it's best to find out which attractions you like, whether that be art galleries, palaces or just beaches. Sylvania Lovia's largest and most powerful state, home to national capital Noble City, and many hills and forests. Sylvania is home to many interesting landmarks and scenic villages. Noble City No trip to Lovia would be complete without a visit to its capital, which is considered the gateway to Lovia. The city is home to many distinct neighbourhoods, each with their own character and feel, ranging from the green and peaceful Little Frisco, to the bustling Downtown. Be sure to spend as much time as possible in Noble City, to really get a feel of its diverse and unique attractions. So, here are the best things to see and do in Noble City. * Artista- A quiet and arty part of Noble City, with many beautiful, green and open spaces **'Painters Hill'- Beautiful, serene hill with outstanding views of the city. Worth a visit to admire the vistas of the city, or just to relax after a hectic day of sightseeing **'Fountain Love'- A romantic fountain and its surrounding park. Doesn't sound romantic but the name makes it romantic! A nice place to rest and relax. **'Sand Garden'- Perhaps the best place to go in Artista, a stunning Japanese rock garden, with Buddhist influences. Is home to many unique features, such as pagodas and temples. One of the best to go in Noble City if you want peace and harmony. Don't take small children here though, as excessive noise is not allowed, in order to respect the peaceful atmosphere. * Bayside- A wealthy, urban neighborhood, benefiting from its close proximity to Noble Beach. The district's museums and upmarket shops should definitely not be missed! **'Antiquities Museum'- Certainly considered one of Lovia's best museums- it is easy to see why the Antiquities Museum is nicknamed "Lovia's Louvre". Features many impressive Roman artefacts, in addition to stunning Impressionist and Medieval art. **'Museum of Art'- Sister institute to the above, the Museum of Art. Highlights include pieces by Andy Warhol and Piet Mondrian, as well a fascinating gallery about wartime art and propaganda. **'West Wing'- An extension of the Museum of Art, with many more modern paintings, including works by Escher and Pollock. **'Plaza Gallery'- An old shopping center, mostly empty apart from a Remy St-Jacques store, selling fine watches and jewelry. Even if you're not in the mood for shopping, it's worth a look just for admiring the fine architecture. * Citizen Corner- Formerly a quiet, residential district, Citizen Corner has been invigorated into a bustling administrative neighborhood. It is home to two museums, both of which are very interesting for traveler and local alike. **'Museum of Lovian History'- A well-known museum documenting Lovia's history and arts. Highlights include a Moai Statue, and the Namibian Bronze Mask. **'Starovlah Institute'- A museum, gallery and library rolled into one, and dedicated to the culture of the Balkans. Features many medieval manuscripts and paintings. It won't appeal to kids, but for adults, it could prove fascinating! * Downtown- The heart and soul of Noble City, Downtown is home to tens of governmental institutions, as well as the Capitol and the residence of the Prime Minister, Oos Wes Ilava. **'The Capitol'- The center of Lovia's government, as well as its most popular tourist attraction. Guided tours are available for those who want to admire the building's beautiful architecture, or simply see Lovia's government in action. **'National Archives'- An impressive neo-greek building, this is the home of Lovia's governmental records. Interesting to see, but don't stay here too long unless you want to spend your vacation browsing police records and legislative bills. **'Old State Courthouse'- Yet another building with impressive architecture! Once a bustling center of justice, since the closing of state courts, the courthouse has become a convention center and lecture hall. Worth a look, even if you just walk by to admire the building itself. **'12 Democracy Avenue'- The home and office of the Lovian Prime Minister, and a very impressive building too! It isn't possible to enter, but still interesting to see. **'Botanica'- Even the most intrepid explorer would need a rest after seeing this string of imposing buildings! So simply take a stroll, feed the ducks and contemplate this impressive city in these serene botanical gardens. **'Congress Field'- A quiet picnic spot in Downtown Noble City, which is also home to the annual Mid-Summer Congressional Picnic, where in the past, pop icon Lady Gaga has been seen mingling with MOTCs. However, Gaga is unlikely to be there when you are, so you can sit back and enjoy your sandwiches without any disco sticks and meat dresses! * Industrial Park- Whilst it doesn't have much to offer the tourist, Industrial Park is the thriving heart of many of Lovia's businesses and industries **'Jolene's Cookies'- Not exactly a tourist attraction, but Jolene's Cookies is a fine shop selling cookies and artisan chocolates * King's Gardens- Home to the Royal Palace, the residence of King Sebastian I, as well as the palace's lush gardens and the beautiful November Beach. This neigbourhood is definitely of interest to the tourist **'Great Royal Palace'- An absolutely essential place to visit, this palace was built in 2008 after the King's old palace was destroyed in a fire. The palace is a great place for a day trip, especially when combined with the adjacent gardens. **'Royal Gardens'- The impressive gardens surrounding the palace. Highlights include a maze and several grand bronze statues. Certainly one of the best places to visit in Noble City, if not Lovia **'Old Royal Palace'- Once home to Lovia's royal family, the palace is now home to an excellent museum about the history of Lovia and its royal family. Whilst the museum is good, it's not one of Lovia's best. **'Royal Art Gallery'- Whilst the Museum of Art boasts the best modern art collection, if you're looking for 19th century art, this is certainly the place to come. Shouldn't be missed **'Olympia Hotel and Theater'- A very interesting attraction, that is often overlooked by some tourists. The Olympia is a historic hotel, with past guests including Elvis Presley and Charles de Gaulle. The hotel also has a theatre and a small art gallery. The Olympia is also a great place to go for dinner for a special occasion. Train Village This small village was originally built around a train depot, and was once considered filthy and boring. However, the small town has undergone thorough improvement over the past couple of decades, with many parks and green spaces being opened. Thanks to this, Train Village can now certainly be considered as a major Sylvanian touristic point, and every person traveling through Sylvania should think about visiting. * Downtown- The centre of Train Village, Downtown has many open spaces and restaurants, and is a pleasant place to spend a relaxing afternoon. **'Train Village Town Hall'- A quaint and charming town hall, painted in pink, red and white, with a pretty stone fountain. **'Naranja Greens'- A small orange garden, dedicated to the victims of the 2009 Nevsky Express bombings. This is a pleasant place to come and have a stroll, or contemplate your thoughts. A tree is planted for each victim, and a thought-provoking plaque reminds us of the explosions with a bittersweet message. **'Station Mall'- A large shopping center located within the railway station. A good place to catch up on shopping or grab a snack. **'Occidental Arena'- A multi purpose sports stadium, home to the equally multi purpose Walker Cavaliers. If there's a game on during your stay in Train Village, why not come down and check out the Lovian sports scene. * Nicholasville- A mainly agricultural district, on the outskirts of Train Village. Despite the fact that most of the area is private farmland, this is still a pleasant starting point for a long country walk. **'Nicholasville Market'- A large market in the centre of Nicholasville, where one can buy a wide range of produce from the surrounding farms. This is definitely the place to come for a healthy fruit snack! Fresh from the farm, this is much, much better than supermarket produce. **'WoodHouse'- A store that literally sells nothing but log cabins. A unique and exciting souvenir, but it might be a little hard to fit it in your suitcase! Charleston Clymene may have Adoha and Ferguson Beach Village, but Charleston is considered by many to be Sylvania's best coastal town. With its palm lined beaches and pineapple plantations, Charleston is a world away from the forests and hills of rural Sylvania. If you're coming to Sylvania, then Charleston is an absolutely essential place to visit! *'Charleston Beach'- Widely considered to be one of Lovia's best beaches, come here to top up your tan, have a dip in the sea or simply relax in the hot Charleston sun. *'Charleston Pine Park'- A small park opposite Charleston Beach, Pine Park is a popular spot for surfers to relax at after a surf. The park also has several popular jogging routes, and fitness facilities. *'Charleston Brewery'- One of Lovia's oldest breweries Charleston Brewery has been serving great beer throughout its history. A great place to drop in for a drink after a day of sightseeing. *'Castillo Tower'- A medieval tower, and town icon that honours the town's founder, Spanish explorer Miguel Castillo y Espada. The tower offers great panoramas of Charleston and its surrounding coastline. *'Plaza Castillo'- The scenic centre of Charleston, the plaza contains trees from across the globe and hosts many political and social gatherings. Also a nice place to relax with an ice cream *'4th Bridge Street Warehouse'- A small shop owned by Charleston and Port Company, selling products such as coffee and tea. Perhaps one of Charleston's best souvenir shops. *'Freedom Park'- Large city park, with some swamps too, which is, unfortunately, artificial. *'Morgan Plantation'- The town's famous pineapple farm, founded by Charles H. Morgan in 1896. Charleston Pineapples are available for purchase at the plantation, and are a delicious souvenir of the beach town. Clave Rock Located deep within the Emerald Highlands, Clave Rock is a rural mountain village with breathtaking natural beauty! It's easy to see why the small village has been nicknamed "Lovia's Hiker and Biker Paradise". Clave Rock is an excellent place to base yourself if you want to further explore the beautiful scenery of the Emerald Highlands either by bike or foot. *'Oxelinx Park'- Whilst just a small park, Oxelinx Park is known for its abundance of wild flowers and rare, beautiful butterflies. Come in the summer to see the honeysuckle, which is known for its strong, floral aroma. Be warned though, many visitors have been overwhelmed by the honeysuckle. *'Cliff Park'- A small, scenic park in Clave Rock, known for its clear and clean waters, which attract many swimmers during the summer. A great way to cool off after the heat of a Sylvania summer's day! *'Smith Bike Rental'- A very popular bike rental and hire shop, and a great opportunity to explore the region's scenery by bike. *'The National Mountaineer'- The fierce rival of Smith Bike Rental, The National Mountaineer sells camping equipment as well as renting out canoes, bikes and hiking equipment. Yet another way to experience Sylvania's stunning natural beauty. Castle Donia Whilst not a town in its own right, Castle Donia is home to an "army" of servants and maids, not to mention the infamous Donia Clan. Considered by some to be one of the most impressive structures in Lovia, come and see it yourself to make your own mind up, and admire the castle's neo-romantic architecture. Pool Located on Discovery Isle, Pool has a reputation as one of Lovia's rainiest towns, but also as a key trade port. Whilst it may seem like an innocent little coastal town on the outside, it has a rich history of anti-prohibition, cartels and illegal alcohol trade. Modern day Pool is blessed with superb seafood, unique architecture and excellent tearooms. This charming village is easier to get to than it looks, many ferry services are available from Peace Island. Pool Manor- Not only does this town hall offer a small museum about Pool's history, it is also the site of the anti-prohibition era Pool Manor shoot-out. A great place to start your visit in Pool Clymene Sofasi Adoha Ferguson Beach Village Cornwall Plains Kings Newhaven Portland Beaverwick Oceana Hurbanova East Hills Seven An archipelago of seven islands, Seven is the smallest of the five states of Lovia. However, it has a rich cultural history, with many Russian and Amish influences. The state only has two small villages, Kinley and Novosevensk, so much of the state is beautiful and uninhabited, providing a safe haven for a number of endangered creatures who consider Seven to be their home Kinley The capital city of Seven, despite being only slightly larger than a village. Old Kinley has a pleasant beach and historic buildings, whilst Canterbury is a trendy, coastal university town. * Old Kinley- Kinley's historic centre, with many green and open spaces, a pleasant beach and old harbour. **'13 Elgin Avenue'- Impressive old house, formerly home to several of Kinley's mayors, located near the harbour, which is now home to an interesting museum documenting Kinley's history **'Remembrance Park'- A park dedicated to the memory of Lovians killed in war, with three monuments dedicated to the First and Second World Wars, as well as the Lovian Civil War. **'Kinley Town Hall'- Kinley's impressive town hall, designed by Louis Sullivan, architect of several of Chicago's skyscrapers. Certainly worth a visit **'Seven Court House'- Yet another impressive building, formerly the State Court House, but now houses the offices of Governor Semyon Breyev. The beautifully manicured gardens are worth a look **'William McKinley Park'- A pleasant city park, dedicated to former US President William McKinley, who was a distant relative of the town's first mayor. A nice place to relax or eat a picnic * Canterbury- Formerly a part of Old Kinley, Canterbury is now a small university town, with a charming beach and lots of open spaces. **'Canterbury Park'- Canterbury's large city park, a perfect picnic spot, and also a great place to see wildlife, such as rabbits, birds and guinea pigs. * St Stephens- Kinley's greenest neighborhood, an idyllic place to stroll or cycle, and also home to a couple of fascinating museums.' **'Seven Botanical Garden'- Perhaps one of Lovia's most interesting gardens, features both plants indigenous to Lovia, as well as many tropical plants from South East Asia. A great place to take a stroll and see some interesting plants. Be sure to visit the superb tearoom **'St Stephen's Park'- A fine city park, perfect for cycling, strolling or even a game of baseball **'The Circle'- Whilst it is home to a pretty fountain, The Circle is known locally for a lack of trees and an abundance of litter. If you want somewhere to stroll or enjoy a picnic, go to St Stephen's Park **'Lovian Ethnological Museum'- An absolutely fascinating museum, just opposite the Botanical Gardens. Features a fine collection of Inuit and Native American artefacts, as well as several exhibitions by local artists. Not to be missed Novosevensk A quiet fishing village which has a rich Russian heritage, and is proud of it, Novosevensk is perhaps one of the most interesting Lovian villages. The village's beautiful Russian architecture and peaceful coastal scenery are of much interest to the traveler. *'Abraham Park'- A very large park which aims to protect the natural beauty of Philosopher's Island, definitely worth visiting if hikes and coastal scenery are high on the agenda. Also home to the Church of St. Abraham. *'Church of St. Abraham'- Located within Abraham Park, not only is the church a fine example of Russian architecture, it also has great views of the Bay of Estonia, and the islands surrounding the village. Certainly worth a visit *'Abraham Harbor'- A scenic harbor in the centre of the village, looking out onto the Bay of Estonia and American Island. Ferry services to Clymene depart from here. *'Mendeleyev School'- It's always good to learn something new whilst on vacation, especially if its about the culture and history of your destination. Luckily, this small elementary school offers evening classes in Russian history and culture. *'Kumato Iron Dojo'- Speaking of learning, if your idea of the perfect vacation is learning the art of Novosevensk wrestling, then this is the place to be. Provides cultural insight, but could leave you bruised Amish Kinley Dining and nightlife Accommodation General information Getting in If you are arriving in Lovia from abroad, you will almost certainly have to travel by air. Below is the lowdown on international flights to Lovia, where they come from, and where they arrive. 'Noble City International Airport'- Lovia's major airlines FlyLOVIA and Air Lovia operate flights to Noble City from numerous destinations around the world, including New York, Los Angeles, London, Tokyo and Amsterdam. Several international airlines also operate flights to the airport, from destinations including Australia, Mexico, China and several smaller cities in the United States. 'Newhaven Airport'- Lovia's second, and smallest international airport. FlyLOVIA operates flights from Koningstad and Los Angeles to this airport. Getting between the airport and city center Getting around Road Rail Boat Air Whilst it can often be the most expensive way of travelling within Lovia, if you're in a hurry flying can prove a great way of travelling around the country. Air Lovia and FlyLOVIA offer daily flights between all five states. A brief summary of airports and their destinations is included below. 'Noble City International Airport'- Daily flights to Newhaven, Sofasi, Hurbanova and Kinley. 'Newhaven Airport'- Daily flights to Noble City, Sofasi, Hurbanova and Kinley. 'Clymene State Airport' (Sofasi)- Daily flights to Noble City, Newhaven and Kinley. 'Seven State Airport' (Kinley)- Daily flights to Noble City, Newhaven and Sofasi. 'Overbanken Regional Airport''' (Hurbanova)- Daily flights to Noble City and Newhaven. Fares start from roughly $50 for an economy class ticket between Noble City and Newhaven. Bus Language English Oceana Bredish Category:Book Category:Veloz Group